gallant_knighthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GallantKnight X/Mazinger Zero
|-|Standard= "I am the ultimate devil of annihilation, savior of the universe, and masterpiece of many timelines known as the Multidimensional Automaton Zillion Infinite Neural Generative Exterminate Reverter, MAZINGER!!"-Mazinger Zero |-|Berserk= "I am the ultimate devil of annihilation, savior of the universe, and masterpiece of many timelines known as the Multidimensional Automaton Zillion Infinite Neural Generative Exterminate Reverter, MAZINGER!!"-Mazinger Zero |-|Full Majin= "I am the ultimate devil of annihilation, savior of the universe, and masterpiece of many timelines known as the Multidimensional Automaton Zillion Infinite Neural Generative Exterminate Reverter, MAZINGER!!"-Mazinger Zero |-|Multiverse= "I am the ultimate devil of annihilation, savior of the universe, and masterpiece of many timelines known as the Multidimensional Automaton Zillion Infinite Neural Generative Exterminate Reverter, MAZINGER!!"-Mazinger Zero Summary Mazinger Zero '''is a manga version of Mazinger that depicts a scenario where the insane Professor Kabuto uses time travel to create the strongest robot in existence and programs what he called the black boxes into it. The black boxes together gave Mazinger Zero the ultimate power to change the universe entirely in order to protect it. Many tests were run on Mazinger so Professor Kabuto created a Robot that would time travel and evalute the information for him and he called this robot Minerva X and even gave it a consciousness. One day, Minerva X requested Professor Kabuto to give Mazinger Zero a consciousness so she could communicate with it and Kabuto agreed to it. Mazinger Zero was now able to know what it meant to be a hero and understood the concept of saving someone;however, it started to gain ambitions in the actions it took and went on a rampage because it desired to be the best hero there was. Mazinger Zero started to reform the timeline in order to stop the deaths of people it did not save but Minerva X knew of all the paradoxes he would create, so she took the Black Boxes away from him and sent him back in time to his standard form. Professor Kabuto decided to make the super robot uncontrollable without a pilot in order to keep it restrained and that pilot would be Kouji Kabuto, the grandson of Professor Kabuto and weakness of Mazinger Zero. Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''7-C | High 6-A | 5-B Low 2-C 'with Reality Warping | '''2-B ' '''Name: '''Mazinger Zero '''Origin: Mazinger Zero Gender: '''Genderless '''Classification: '''Super Robot '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Temperature Manipulation, Photonic energy and Radiation, Energy Manipulation, Wind Manipulation (With Rust Hurricane that dissolves its opponent with corrosive chemicals), Flight (With scrander), Forcefield, Enhanced Armor (His Japanium has resistance to photons, sub-zero freezing, acid and fire.), Berserk Mode, Weapon Mastery, Dimensional Travel, Regeneration(At least Mid-High)( With Black Box of Regenertion Mazinger Zero and the piolt reformed after being mostly diminished), Energy Absorption(With Black Box of Assimilation), Statistics Manipulation and Reactive Evolution(With Black Box of Strengthening), Causality Manipulation(with time traveling), Precognition(With Black Box of High Order Prediction Mazinger Zero can predict probability 100% accurate to opponent behavior), Transformation(With Black Box of Metamorphosis), Reality Warping(With Black Box of Reality Manipulation), Non-Corporeality(can transform itself into a complete state of photon) Atomization(With Photon Particle Acceleration), Resistance to Causality Manipulation(Minerva X could no longer alter Mazinger Zero with her control over timelines), Creation(With Reality Warping at full power) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Town Level+ (Just as strong as an ordinary Mazinger)| Multi-Continent Level+ '(Casually blew up the face of the planet) | '''Planet Level+ '(Dismantled the earth with a few slashes from a blade) 'Universe Level+ '(With Reality Warping at full power, Mazinger Zero changed the universe entirely)| '''Multiverse Level (Mazinger Zero consumed all super robot timelines in existence to become the new multiverse where only he existed) Speed: Hypersonic+ '''Reaction and Combat speed (Scales to the speed of an ordinary Mazinger)| Massively Hypersonic (Mazinger Zero traveled from the ground to space in the matter of a few seconds)| '''Massively Hypersonic| Omnipresent 'as the Multiverse '''Lifting Strength: Class K '| '''Class P | Class P |''' Infinite ' '''Striking Strength: Town Class '| Multi Continent Class '''| '''Planet Class | Multiversal Class Durability: Town level | Multi-Continent Level+ '(tanked an attack equivalent to Dynamic Fire) | '''Planet Level+ '(was unphased when it destroyed the planet it was on) | '''Multiverse Level Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: '''Several Kilometers| Thousands of Kilopmetrs | Planetary | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Photonic and Atomic Missiles along with lasers, Multiple Weapons, and Photon particle accelerators '''Intelligence: '''High | Omniscient (Can see and know everything that happens in the multiverse) '''Weakness: '''Uncontrollable without the pilot Notable Attacks and Techniques Standard: '''Koshiryouku Beam: Mazinger Zero can fire photons in a the form of a laser through its eyes. This move is used to fry enemies, get them off the Mazinger, or take out projectiles. Rocket Punch: The Mazinger's signature move, firing its arm through the air powered by rockets crushing everything in its path. Its direction can be changed to return it, or do more damage through a rocket on its finger. Both fists can also be launched. Daisharin Rocket Punch: Mazinger Zero spins its arms rapidly and builds up momentum before firing off both fists in standard Rocket Punch fashion as a cutter with axe-like blades. Breast Fire: Firing a heated beam from the chest panel at 30,000 degrees Celsius, Mazinger Zero can burn up enemies. Its power can be focused for more intense heat Drill Missile: A barrage of small, needle-like missiles fired from ports in Mazinger's upper arms. This attack was typically performed after the Rocket Punch but before the forearm had returned. Reito Beam: Mazinger unleashes a blast of intense cold that is180 degrees Celsius below zero that is capable of freezing even flames; this attack can alternately fired from the mouth grill or the spikes on the sides of Mazinger's head. Mazin Power: A power-up move that amplifies the Mazinger's atomic power output. Rust Hurricane: Mazinger Zero fires a trio of high-power tornadoes from its mouth grill, releasing corrosive particles to disslove its enemies along with the powerful winds. Scrander: '''A winged device with blades attached to the back of Mazinger that allows it to perform combatical flight even in the zone of space. '''Giganto Missile / Gigas Missile: Mazinger Zero launches powerful atomic and photonic missiles from its torso area. Mazin Nova: Mazinger Zero can unleash an incredible amount of Photonic Energy from its body all at once, creating a massive explosion and even a forcefield. Mazin Reinforced Spin Punch: Mazinkaiser can spin its forearms without launching them, giving its punches more power to create an atomic impact. Berserk Mode: Dynamic Fire: '''A powerful radiation heat sink attack from Mazinger Zero's chast that can launch an impulse of energy powerful enough to boil the planet. '''Rocket Punch x 1 Million: '''With the Black Box of Metamorphosis, Mazinger Zero can launche a barrage of over 1 million reinforced rocket punches. '''Mazin Wire: '''Mazinger Zero can utilize numerous metal tentacles to restrain, bind, and tear his opponents apart mercilessly. '''Photon Particle Acceleration: '''Mazinger Zero can accelerate the very presence of photon to reduce its opponents into mere particles and at full power it can transform itself into a non-corporeal state of photon. Black Boxes: '''Black Box of Regeneration: '''The 1st Black Box that can repair damage done to Mazinger Zero instantly even when it and the pilot were in a state of being diminished into dust. '''Black Box of Assimilation: '''The 2nd Black Box that allows Mazinger Zero to absorb energy and power to use it as its own. '''Black Box of Strengthening: '''The third Black Box that can amplify Mazinger Zero's attacks, power, and weapons along with evolving and improving itself based on what damage was taken using its reactor core. '''Black Box of Higher Prediction: The fourth Black Box that grants Mazinger Zero the ability predict outcomes 100% accurate to the opponents behavior to prevent undesirable outcomes and death. Black Box of Metamorphosis: '''The fifth Black Box that can transform Mazinger Zero to give and create itself better and new weapons to use that are constantly produced one after another. '''Black Box of Reality Manipulation: The sixth Black Box that allows Mazinger Zero can change reality to travel and to alternate timelines, experience fights multiple times, summon alternate versions of itslef, and even utilize imagination into reality. Black Box of Mazin Change: '''The final Black Box that allows Mazinger Zero to transform itself to its Full Majin form where it can use the Black Boxes to their maximum potential and allow the true consciousness of Mazinger Zero to be unleashed. '''Full Majin State: '' This state allows Mazinger Zero to do phenomenal actions like traveling throughout the course of the timeline to alter what has happened, consume timelines to be part of itslef, change the entire fabric of the universe to warp undesirables out of existence, create super robots from alternate realities to fight along side with it, and even use it's mind and the minds of others to make changes and amplify its power.